Fix me
by LitGG1982
Summary: Takes place in season 6. It looks as though Ezra has had enough, but maybe he is just scared, maybe he just doesn't want anybody to get hurt anymore. Maybe that's why he has to move on. Ezria.


A/N: This is gonna be an Ezria- Fic. All of the other girls will play big parts in the story, since you cannot simply write a pll fic without them in it. This is going to be a real story, meaning real emotions, real struggle, real angst and real physical attractions, since all of those elements are a little thing called life. This is my first pll I do have a life on my own, udates might take a couple of days, please be patient with me ( hopefully some of you want me to update). Have fun reading my story and most important: Happy 2016, live your lives to the fullest, you never know what´s going to happen.

Time - line: season 6.

Please note that English is not my native language. I am always open for criticism.

Disclaimer: Nope, down own the show.

Aria´s POV:

When I was looking through the window into the dimly lit café, bile was rising in my throat, leaving me with a bitter taste in my mouth. I swallowed, almost choking at my own saliva. he looked careless, a genuine smile on his face, even reaching up to his eyes. They were only inches apart, their knees nearly touching as they were joking around. I squinted my eyes, trying to read the book cover. Was is one of his favourites? One that should be ours to share, dicuss, argue over? i shook my head, doing my best to shed this feeling in my chest. Loss, regret, longing. Maybe love? I snarled soundlessly. Damn you Ezra Fitz. Damn you for creating such a mess, leaving me heart broken, alone and desperate. Damn you for showing me what I was capable of, damn you for making me love you. Damn you for wanting you back, damn you for being on the verge of breaking down. I have been in a fucking cave, a dollhouse, my own personal hell for nearly four weeks. Four weeks I have been played with as if I had been a doll. Four weeks I had been laying on "my" bed, in "my" room, crying, screaming, wanting to die. The only thing that had kept me waking up in the morning was that somewhere in the back of my head, I knew he was waiting for me. I had imagined his face when he would see me again. The relief shown in his eyes, I pictured him wih stubbles on his chin ( the way I liked him the most) because he wouldn´t care about shaving, wouldn´t care about keeping the apperance. And when I finally had heard his voice, his lovely voice, had felt his arms around me, hugging me tight, i was at a loss. For words, for emotions, for the ability to love him the way he deserved it.

I closed my eyes, turning on my heels to walk away. walk away from the numbness that was my heart, that´s when I heard his voice:

"Aria?"His voice made me shiver.

" Hey Ezra. I just wanted..." I paused. " Forget about it, I thought I had left my scarf inside, but I now remember leaving it in my car." He nodded knowingly and motioned for me to come inside nonetheless, holding the door for me.

"Nicole was about to leave anyways." he met the woman´s eyes as she got up, putting on her jacket. Ezra walked over to her and shook her hand smiled politely at Aria and left the Café without another word.

I know I was petite, but at this moment, I felt even smaller. Inside and out. I spoke up:

" sorry, I didn´t mean to disturb the two of you." Irony was leaking as I continued.

" you sure did seem cozy." Ezra glared at me, his lips forming a thin line.

"Aria. do you even know what you want?" I choked.

" Don´t you fucking dare talk to me like that!" My voice was barely a whisper, but razorsharp.

"No. You listen to me, Aria." His mouth was so close to my ear, his breath tickled my neck.

" I know, I screwed up. Big fucking time. I know that, okay?" His eyes were trying to read me, the way they had been able to before. I wouldn´t let my guard down. I couldn´t. I was broken. Broken? Yeah, this is the first time I admitted that to myself. I had been a shadow of myself for some time now. The lively, lovely and lovable Aria had been long gone. What´s left of me was a shell of raw emotions, a puzzle that had yet to be put together again. And when I was honest with myself, this is why I was here. Instinctively my feet had taken me to that one person I trusted enough to fix me. I had to be fixed. I looked up at Ezra, his beautiful eyes staring right into my soul. I crashed into his open arms as he welcomed me into a protecting hug. I don´t know how long we stood like this, but when I pulled away and shyly looked up at him, I didn´t know whose tears were streaming down my face. His or mine. That´s when I realized. He was broken as well and we both needed to be fixed. I sighed deeply, shivering slightly. Part of me wanted to confess my love for him here and now, but the bigger part of me wanted to tell him to go, to leave me alone, to fuck off.

"Aria." he broke the silence. I wriggeld myself out of his embrace and stepped back without looking at him. I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding and reached for the door. Suddenly Ezra seemed to come out of his frozen state und darted forwards, slammed the door shut und cleared his throat.

"I wanna move on, Aria. I have to, because i cannot lose you all over again! You, me. It's tearing me apart! It's tearing us apart. Don't get me wrong, I love you! I really do, I have never ever loved anyone as much as I love you, but in order to get well, I need to get over you. I suggest, you try and do the same! " His voice broke, tears were running down his cheeks. He took one last glance at her and then retreated to the back.

My body was shaking, I couldn´t control my bodily functions anymore, My nose was running while I sobbed uncontrollably. As I fumbled with my phone I sank to the ground, my legs not being able to support my weight.

" Spence, please come and get me." I hoped she actually understood my incoherent rambling.


End file.
